


Śmiertelny Pocałunek

by Niah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Paranoia, Tragic Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niah/pseuds/Niah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatywna historia Regulusa Blacka, w której ważną rolę odgrywa James Potter i Peter Pettigrew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śmiertelny Pocałunek

# Śmiertelny pocałunek

  
Pettigrew na niego patrzył.

  
Regulus nie znosił tego niskiego, mysiego blondyna z nadwagą, a jego wodnistych oczu, które sprawiały, że wyglądał jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać, tym bardziej. Bezustannie, gdy Regulus był w jego pobliżu, Peter wgapiał się w niego i nawet pomimo całego arsenału złych i pogardliwych spojrzeń, jakie Black znał i posyłał w stronę blondyna, nie chciał przestać.

  
Jego wzrok doprowadzał go do szału. Tym bardziej, że właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego Pettigrew to robi. Jaki jest w tym cel i czy w ogóle jakiś jest. Nie był przyzwyczajony do trwania w niewiedzy. Irytowała go, a wewnątrz przerażała, bo skąd mógł wiedzieć, czy ktoś nie będzie próbował wykorzystać jej przeciwko niemu? Jako wąż, spodziewał się wszystkiego co najgorsze.

  
Ale czym mógł mu zagrozić Peter Pettigrew?

  
Ani się nie znali, nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, no i gdy Regulus już sam z siebie skracał dzielącą ich odległość, Peter wycofywał się najpierw za plecy Jamesa i Syriusza, by na końcu skryć za Remusem. Po co więc patrzył, skoro nie potrafił stanąć z Regulusem twarzą w twarz i powiedzieć, o co chodzi?  


  


♠

  


  
Przez pierwsze lata go ignorował. To był ten czwarty, zbędny huncwot, którego każdy kojarzył, ale mało kto pamiętał jak się dokładnie nazywa. Regulus poznał jego imię, gdy na obiedzie w piątej klasie Severus, pełnym jadu i pogardy głosem, powiedział mu wprost do ucha:

  
— Pettigrew na ciebie patrzy. 

  
Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, kim jest Pettigrew i przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa, że to _kolejny_. Kolejny Ślizgon, któremu podobały się jego duże jak u lalki oczy, miękkie włosy i porcelanowa skóra. Że znajdzie się kolejny, który będzie chciał go dotknąć, poczuć i _pożreć_ , jeżeli Regulus by mu na to pozwolił. 

  
Jednak to nie przy jego stole na niego patrzono, a z drugiego końca sali, ze stołu czerwonego jak ogień – stamtąd spoglądały na niego małe, wodniste oczka z niewiadomego powodu.

  
A Regulusa po raz pierwszy w życiu ogarnęło prawdziwe obrzydzenie. 

  


♠

  


  
Czasem umawiał się z chłopcami. Dziewczyny były mdłe, ich piersi nadal nie robiły na nim wrażenia i wcale nie były tak przyjemne w dotyku, jak powinny być. Czasem, gdy nikt nie patrzył, w opuszczonej sali pozwalał się całować do utraty tchu i ściskać tak mocno, że aż bolało. Pozwalał tak naprawdę wybranemu przez siebie chłopakowi zdominować się i pozwolić pożreć kawałek po kawałeczku.

  
Jedną z takich osób był James Potter. 

  
James Potter, którego nikt by nie podejrzewał o takie skłonności i na pewno nie z nim, nie z Regulusem Blackiem. Nie, to był przecież naczelny Gryfon Hogwartu – ostoja cnót i prawości, przykład. Prawdopodobnie nikt, nawet jego przyjaciele, Huncwoci, nie podejrzewali, że James gra w przeciwnej drużynie. I to między nogami Ślizgona.

  
Wprawdzie, Black był przekonany, że ktoś, prędzej czy później, domyśli się, że to ciągłe „Evans, umówisz się ze mną?” jest tylko na pokaz, by wszyscy byli przekonani o tym, że James Potter jest _normalny_. Ale zakładał także, że nim ktokolwiek się zorientuje, James Potter będzie dla niego tylko miłym wspomnieniem zakompleksionego geja, który udawał, że lubił kobiety.

  
Może i James je lubił, ale nie tak jak lubił Regulusa. Nie miały tak gładkiej skóry i sztywnych mięśni pracujących pod nią, niebieskiej siatki żył, gęstych włosów i miękkich ust. Ich uda nie obejmowały go tak mocno, jak uda Regulusa. Nie, kobiety były inne, kłamliwe i niezdecydowane.

  
Udawały odważne i chętne, by tuż przed tym, gdy James miał rozpiąć spodnie, powiedzieć mu, że _nie chcą się śpieszyć_. James był młody, gwałtowny i nienasycony – on potrzebował się śpieszyć. Naciskać, pchać, gryźć, ściskać. Pieprzyć się, a nie pieprzyć głupoty, które nie miały potwierdzenia ani w faktach, ani w czynach. A Regulus nie oponował, nie mówił, że ma dość, że jest za szybko, za mocno, zbyt agresywnie.

  
Bo sam Regulus też nie miał dość.

  
Oczywiście, nie pozwalał Jamesowi doprowadzać się do granicy w czasie lekcji, gdzieś w samotnej sali, gdzie każdy mógł usłyszeć te gorące wyznania zawarte w jękach i krzykach. To było zbyt ryzykowne, pomimo całej swojej seksownej otoczki. Jednak czasem, naprawdę czasem, gdy już obaj nie mogli wytrzymać, spotykali się w ciemny i pustych korytarzach, gdzie James całował go mocno i długo, a jego silne ramiona wyciskały z płuc Regulusa całe powietrze, które tam jeszcze pozostało. To były chwilowe momenty słabości trwające kilka namiętnych pocałunków po których rozchodzili się w swoje strony i uważali, że nic się nie stało.

  
Podczas jednej takiej chwili James nie odpuścił. Całował jego szyję i dotykał ręką wrażliwej skóry na podbrzuszu, powoli przekraczając linię, którą wyznaczyli. Regulus już miał na końcu języka rozkaz, by Potter przestał, już zbierał słowa, ale jeszcze chwila, jeszcze jeden pocałunek, przypadkowy dotyk i go odsunie. Jeszcze chwila... 

  
Kamienna ściana była zimna niczym lód. James przycisnął go do niej agresywnie i pocałował tak, jakby całował go ostatni raz w życiu. Regulus zacisnął ręce na jego czuprynie i tylko gdzieś między jaw a erotycznym marzeniem, spojrzał ponad ramieniem Gryfona.

  
I wtedy go zobaczył. Patrzył na nich tym wzrokiem, tym dziwnym, lekko perwersyjnym wzrokiem, którym James i Regulus obdarzali się wzajemnie, gdy powoli rozpadali się w swojej namiętności i nie odróżniali gdzie kończy się jeden, a gdzie drugi. 

  
Regulus też na niego patrzył w tym momencie, wzrokiem zamroczonym pożądaniem i uwielbieniem dla jamesowych ust. Sam nie zarejestrował faktu, że wyszeptał w stronę Petera zachrypłym głosem:

  
— Czemu na mnie patrzysz? 

  
James drgnął i spojrzał na Regulusa, by chwilę później podążyć jego wzrokiem. Nagle jego dłoń zacisnęła się mocno na ramieniu Ślizgona. Zaczął drżeć z gniewu.

  
— Kto tam był? — Jego głos był lodowaty, a spojrzenie, którym obdarzył Blacka, mroziło krew w żyłach.

  
Regulus patrzył na niego jakby go nie znał, jakby Potter był inną osobą, nieznaną, złą, drapieżną. W tym momencie usta zaczęły go swędzieć, żądne uwagi, więc doskoczył do Pottera, stanął na palcach i pocałował namiętnie, opierając się całym ciałem na Jamesie, piersią o pierś, brzuchem o brzuch i biodrem o biodro. Dopiero po długiej chwili odsunął się niezauważalnie i uśmiechnął.

  
— Żartowałem.

  


♠

  


  
Jego związek z Jamesem Potterem oficjalnie stał się związkiem, gdy oprócz namiętnych wieczorów i urwanych pocałunków zaczęli wymieniać spojrzenia ponad głowami Ślizgonów i Gryfonów, czasem dotykać swoich dłoni podczas przechodzenia korytarzem i się uśmiechać. 

  
Pierwszy uśmiechnął się Regulus tamtego popołudnia i za każdym razem witał Jamesa krótkim uśmiechem. W końcu i Potter odwdzięczył się tym samym, czasem uśmiechając się bez powodu na korytarzu lub w Wielkiej Sali.

  
Już przestała być ważna namiętność, a słowa nabrały znaczenia podczas wymiany krótkich uwag względem minionych meczy, kawałów lub zwykłych sytuacji. Częściej niż w opuszczonych salach, spotykali się na błoniach, wieży astronomicznej czy w Hogsmeade, po tym, gdy James zabrał tam Regulusa po raz pierwszy na kremowe piwo.

  
I mimo całego tego szczęścia i kradzionych pocałunków, uczucie bycia obserwowanym nie mijało. A wręcz się nasilało. Zawsze, zawsze gdy był z Jamesem, gdy mieli swoje sam na sam, _tête-à-tête_ , zawsze gdzieś z tyłu głowy cichy głosik mówił Regulusowi, że jest obserwowany. I czasem tak było, czasem widział Petera gdzie w oddali, jego wodniste oczy i dziwny uśmiech, który ostatnio zaczął gościć na jego pucułowatej twarzy częściej. 

  
Obrzydzenie Regulusa zaczęło się mieszać z niepokojem, bo przecież Pettigrew był wszędzie. Wszędzie za nimi chodził, jak ten szczur, który czeka na okruchy cicho przycupnięty w cieniu i obserwuje, czeka na jeden zły ruch, by wykorzystać twoją słabość. 

  
Regulus jeszcze tylko nie wiedział, na co takiego czeka Peter Pettigrew. Chciał go zaszantażować? Że powie wszystkim o ich nocnych eskapadach, o tym, co robią, gdy nikt nie patrzy i co Regulus szepcze bezgłośnie do ucha Jamesa, panicznie bojąc się powiedzieć na głos? 

  
Mógł chcieć wyłudzić pieniądze i pewnie by mu się udało, gdyby spróbował. Regulus by mu zapłacił, James zapłaciłby jeszcze więcej, byleby tylko ich sekret pozostał sekretem. Nikt nie potrzebował skandali, prześladowań i wykluczenia z rodzinnego grona. I każdy z ich trójki to wiedział. Jednak Peter nic z tym nie robił.

  
— Śpij dzisiaj u mnie. 

  
Mimo wszystko, Regulus nie potrafił przestać dostarczać Peterowi powodów do szantażu, a Jamesowi zwyczajnie odmówić, gdy proponował mu wieczór w wieży Gryffindoru. Pożądanie połączone z adrenaliną krążyło w jego żyłach i odbierało racjonalne myślenie, które przy Jamesie Potterze zwyczajnie nie istniało. 

  
— Dobrze.

  


♠

  


  
Leżeli spleceni ze sobą niczym jedno ciało i tylko swobodnie przełożona przez Jamesa ręka Regulusa była poza ich ścisłym kokonem, gdzie Black chuchał Jamesowi w obojczyk, a Potter Regulusowi we włosy. 

  
Chłodne palce przesunęły się wzdłuż jego nadgarstka, poprzez dłoń, do palców. Regulus załaskotał Jamesa nosem w szyję i mruknął cicho:

  
— James, przestań...

  
Gryfon objął go mocniej obiema rękami, jedną kładąc w pasie, drugą we włosach i dodatkowo wsadził mu udo między nogi. Regulus wtulił się w Pottera i znów miał pogrążyć w głębokim śnie, gdy coś sobie uświadomił – James nie mógł go dotknąć w taki sposób z tej pozycji. 

  
Momentalnie otworzył oczy i, na tyle ile mógł, rozejrzał się dookoła. Było ciemno, zasłony były zaciągnięte tak szczelnie, że nawet światło księżyca nie przedostawało się do środka, a mimo to Regulus był pewien, że wyraźnie czuł wcześniej czyjś dotyk.

  
— Nie kręć się.

  
Ostatecznie obudził Jamesa, który podniósł się na łokciu i przetarł oczy ręką. Black ani myślał się od niego oddalać, gdy był w nie swojej sypialnie, nie swoim Domu i w przeciwległej części zamku. Potter pogłaskał go po głowie, wprowadzając w zdumienie.

  
— Miałeś zły sen?

  
— Koszmar.

  
— Koszmar... — powtórzył James i uśmiechnął się lekko. — Był bardzo straszny?

  
— Bardzo realistyczny — wyznał. 

  
Potter poprawił poduszki, położył się na plecach i zachęcił go, by Regulus położył swoją głowę na jego piersi. Zrobił to.

  
Leżeli w ciszy, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy, a Regulus powoli się uspokajał, ciesząc obecnością Pottera, jego ciepłem i zapachem. W takich warunkach mógł przespać całe życie, tuż przy sercu Jamesa Pottera, które biło w uspokajający sposób. Bum, bum, bum.

  
Zasnął całkiem uspokojony, a uczucie bycia obserwowanym gdzieś ucichło z tyłu jego głowy, odpędzone przez uczucie bezpieczeństwa. Obce uczucie, ale wcale nie nieprzyjemne..

  


♠

  


  
Sielanka nie trwała długo. Prędzej czy później musiało dojść między nimi do różnicy poglądów dotyczącej skłonności politycznych. Regulus wierzył w wyższość czystej krwi nad mugolami, James twierdził, że wszyscy są równi. I nic warte były długie wieczory spędzone na leżeniu blisko siebie i oglądaniu gwiazd, gdy na pierwszy plan wysuwała się wojna.

  
Wojna, która po kolei niszczyła to, co dla Blacka było ważne – odebrała mu brata, podzieliła rodzinę i sprawiła, że James go opuścił.

  
Więc Regulus cierpiał. Jego serce było zranione tak, jakby faktycznie bolało i tłukło się w piersi niczym w klatce. Miał nadzieję, że serce Jamesa czuło się tak samo. Że nie był sam głupkiem w śnie o papierowych domach i niewypowiedzianych słowach.

  
A wraz z Potterem zniknęło poczucie bycia obserwowanym. I akurat za tym Regulus nie tęsknił.

  


♠

  


  
Wiele miesięcy później, gdy już sam skończył Hogwart, gdy serce ucichło, a on myślał tylko o tym, jak zadowolić Czarnego Pana, znów to poczuł. Uczucie bycia obserwowanym. 

  
Tym razem jednak nie znalazł go tak szybko jak w szkole, tym razem skradał się równie dobrze jak prawdziwy szczur. Ukryty, przycupnięty, czekający na okruchy. A gdy Regulus spotkał się spojrzeniem z bladymi oczami Petera Pettigrew, jego uśmiech go przeraził do głębi, do jego zranionego serca, które czekało. Na impuls, na znak, na przyzwolenie.

  
Od początku wstąpienia w szeregi Sam-Wie-Kogo, bał się, że będzie musiał się zmierzyć z Jamesem Potterem na polu bitwy i oślepić go zielonym światłem Avady. A teraz już wiedział, że to nie jemu miało przypaść w udziale wysłanie Jamesa na tamten świat, a Peterowi. Cichemu szczurkowi, który czekał całe życie na okruchy. 

  
Peterowi, którego nikt by nie podejrzewał o szpiegowanie. Ba! Który był uważany za osobę ubezwłasnowolnioną, całkowicie zależną od Pottera, Blacka i Lupina. Głupią, ułomną, gorszą. A to właśnie on miał więcej sprytu niż wszyscy oni razem wzięci. I całe życie czekał na to, by odegrać się na Gwieździe Gryffindoru, która go nie doceniała. Prawdopodobnie, by odegrać się na nich wszystkich. 

  
I miał więcej nienawiści w sobie, niż ludzkie ciało było w stanie znieść.

  


♠

  


  
Regulus wiedział, gdzie James mieszkał wraz ze swoją żoną. Ze swoją plugawą, szlamowatą żoną o włosach rudych jak marchew i cerze naznaczonej piegami. Wiedział, bo chciał wiedzieć. Bo chciał wiedzieć, co takiego było w tej rudej szlamie, że James mógł zapomnieć o Regulusie. 

  
Była teraz w pracy, w _Esach i Floresach_. Prawdopodobnie zamiatała podłogę na sam koniec dnia, niczym skrzat, i zastanawiała się, co ugotować na obiad. Ważne było jednak to, że James był teraz sam w domu.

  
Załomotał w drzwi, mając nadzieję, że Potter otworzy jak najszybciej, nim wróci jego przygłupawa żona, która wierzyła, że James kochał ją głupio przez całe życie i prawdopodobnie kiedyś umrze w takim przeświadczeniu, z błogim uśmiechem na ustach, że dała zrobić z siebie idiotkę. Ale tylko Regulus będzie o tym wiedział i zabierze tę wiedzę ze sobą do grobu, bo nie musiał się tym chwalić. I tak odczuwał z tego mściwą satysfakcję.

  
James otworzył. Był sam. Sam, w spodniach i z mokrymi włosami, bez okularów, ale jednak z różdżką w ręku. Na widok Regulusa jego oczy się rozszerzyły, usta zacisnęły, a twarz pobladła. Nie chciał go tutaj, tak bardzo, że nie potrafił tego ukryć. Serce Regulusa ponownie zakrwawiło. 

  
— Macie szczura w szeregach.

  
Mimo że patrzenie na tego innego, obcego Jamesa bolało, nie przyszedł tutaj błagać o powrót. Przyszedł go ostrzec, przed szczurem i jego zazdrością, pielęgnowaną przez tyle lat. Nie wiedział tylko dlaczego powiedział „szczura”, a nie „szpiega”. Być może za często używał tego określenia w swoich myślach, tak często, że weszło mu w nawyk.

  
James zmarszczył brwi i otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy usłyszeli trzask aportacji przed podwórkiem. Regulus, niewiele myśląc, wycofał się w stronę krzewów, znikając Lily Potter sprzed oczu, nim go w ogóle zauważyła. Liczył na to, że James go nie wyda.

  
I nie wydał. Powitał Lily w progu, spojrzał ukradkiem w krzewy i zamknął drzwi. A serce Regulusa pękło drugi raz w życiu.

  


♠

  


  
Czarny Pan potrzebował skrzata, a gdy go dostał, Regulus obiecał sobie jedno – bez względu na to, jak potężnym czarodziejem jest Voldemort, postara się o to, by go zniszczyć, zetrzeć na proch, wymazać z kart historii, by zrobić coś słusznego, gdy miał ku temu okazję. Zemści się.

  
Całkowicie zapomniał o Jamesie, o Peterze, o szczurach i zranionych sercach. O wszystkim, czym przejmował się przez ten czas. Ponieważ Stworek, jego biedny, skrzywdzony skrzat, był ostatnią stałą rzeczą w życiu Regulusa, której Black nie chciał utracić, bojąc się braku stabilizacji. I chyba to uzbroiło go w horrendalne pokłady determinacji.

  
W ciemnej jaskini, zmuszając się do wypicia kolejnej miski oraz kolejnej za kolejną, gdy był już na krawędzi świadomości, dopiero wtedy był w stanie uświadomić sobie, że nigdy nie powiedział tego Jamesowi, nigdy nie wypowiedział tych głupich słów, które przecież cisnęły mu się na usta.

  
To był dwa słowa i nie wiadomo, czy dzięki nim wszystko nie potoczyłoby się inaczej, czy nie byłoby lepiej.

  


♠

  


  
Gdy James stanął twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem, uświadomił sobie, że Regulus nie bez powodu mówił o _szczurze_. Skąd wiedział o animagicznej formie Petera, James mógł się tylko domyślać. Ważny był fakt, że zaryzykował, by mu to powiedzieć, a on nie wykorzystał tej wiedzy. Teraz, stojąc we własnym przedpokoju, gdy widział zielony błysk światła szybciej, niż sam był w stanie sięgnąć po różdżkę, żałował, że potraktował Regulusa jak najgorsze zło tego świata.

  
I poczuł żal, że nie powiedział Regulusowi wtedy, w szkole, gdy razem leżeli na trawie i trzymali się za ręce oglądając gwiazdy, dwóch słów. Przecież wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej, lepiej.

  


♠

  


  
Gdy Regulus został wciągnięty pod wodę przez trupie, sine ręce inferiusów, okropne uczucie bycia obserwowanym minęło. A razem z nim wszystko inne.

**Author's Note:**

> „Only love can hurt like this,
> 
> Must have been a deadly kiss.” 
> 
> – Paloma Faith


End file.
